The Jamber story
Ambers Opinion Ok first day of school at the house of Anubis and i don't know anyone it is everyones first day here! Daddy had just dropped me off at school in his convertible. So i take a minute to look at the house an the school by walking around and looking at it from the outside and everyone is coming into The house so i go in, and i walk through the door and the Anubis house is really old. And then i see the food table full of loads of food, and sitting there is a student (Boy) just staring at me (i would not blame him im gorgeous) but then i see a really good looking boy student i introduced myself as normal people would do and he says his name is Mick and wouldn't you know it,hes has an accent! and now Micks left but he kissed me on the cheek! That boy that was staring at me has walked over now i had to introduce myself and then he introduced himself and he says his name is Jerome hes pretty cute but Mick is way better in my opinion wait did i just say Jerome is CUTE!? Jeromes opinion First day of school and im nervous well im not as nervous as i was when it was my first day at bording school when i was five so as soon as my mum dropped me off i went into my house (The Anubis house) and i look for food. I come in and there is a nice lady there she says her name is Trudy and is the new house mother. I see food on the table so immediantly sit down and eat,Trudys an amazing cook! and then the door flings open and a girl with Blue eyes shiny Blonde hair and beautiful completion walks in, im going over to say hi even though she is not looking at me she suddenley turn away from me and know she is talking to Mick the new student who i met at the petrol station on my way here. She is totally crushing on him im so glad hes walking away because now she has turned to me, and her name is Amber (Lovely name) and i introduce myself but i can tell shes fallen head over heels over him...i have no chance! Reality First day of school ever at the anubis house: (Jerome walks in) Jerome:(to Trudy) Hello my name is Jerome Clarke Trudy:Hi Jerome i am your house mother Trudy nice to meet you Jerome:Nice to meet you two Trudy. (Noticing food on the table) mmm food! (sits down) (the door opens and Jerome turns round) (amber walks in)Amber:Wow! Jerome:(stares at her) Wow (gets up and walks to her) Hello my na.. Amber:(Mick comes in) Hi my names amber (stares at him) Mick:Hey gourgous my names Mick! Amber:Wow Mick, let me guess athleate Mick:let me guess shopper Amber:Wow we have only known each other for 2 seconds and we both now each other really well! Mick:Yeah Babe Mick:Ok beautiful, catch you later (Kisses her on the cheek and leaves) Amber:(turns and watches him leave) wow hes amazing! I so have a crush on him!(turns to Jerome) Isn't he so cool! Jerome:yeah Amber:Im Amber Jerome:Jerome (amber leaves) Jerome:great! Later at dinner: Amber walks in and there is a speare seat next to Jerome and anotherone next to mick) Jerome and mick:Amber sit here (Amber goes and sits next to Mick) Mick:Hey babe Amber:hey babe Jerome:(in a ridiculous voice) Hey babe (Amber glares at him) (Mara comes in) Mara:sorry im late my bus was running late and i forgot my money so i had to run back home and... Amber:we don't care Mara:any seat left? Fabian:There one next to Jerome Joy:Right here (pats seat) Mara:whos Jerome? Patricia:him (points to Jerome) (Jerome was doing the stop it hand signal) (mara sits next to him and he stops) (mara notices Mick telling Amber a story and Mara starts smiling at Mick) Mick:so i went to my coach and i said how about i do some 1 hand push ups Amber:Wow you are amazing if you can do that! Mara:Yeah (Amber and Mick look at Mara) (mara pretends to stop listning) (Amber stops looking at her but Mick is smiling at her) Amber:Mick,Mick what happened? Mick: i did it and the coach told me to do loads other difficult stuff like that and when i did them all he told me to come here and i did and here we are Jerome:(mimicks) aand here we are (Mara hits Jerome) (after dinner) (someone knocks on Mara and Ambers dormetry door) Mara:com.... Amber:Ontre (Jerome comes in) Amber:what is it Jerome? Jerome:I thought now we have a moment alone (looks at Mara and clears his throat) Mara:sorry ill get out of your way (takes all her note books and computer with her) Jerome:(after she shuts the door)Amber (sits on her bed with her) i was just going to say... Amber:tell me what? Jerome:..Nothing io was just being stupid Amber:Okay then (contiues putting on makeup) (Jerome leaves) (Mara gets in and shuts the door) (Leans on the wall next to her door) (Fianaly leaves) The next day in Jerome and Alfies room: Jerome:Alfie? Alfie:Yes Rommate Jerome: you know Amber Alfie:Blonde dumb Mick crazy yeah i think i know Jerome:I think i have feelings for her i feel really strage when im around her Alfie:But she loves Mick Jerome:Thats it she does not love me she likes Mick which is stupid that i can't have her and she sees me as a friend and i don't think she would ever see me as ore than a friend! Alfie: Maybe she will but try not to make it obvious keep it cool! Jerome:your right its time to go to breakfast Alfie: Remember keep cool! At breakfast: (Jerome comes in and there was a seat next to AMber and one next to Mara) (Jerome goes to sit next to Amber) (Mick comes and sits next to Amber) Mick:hey Amber: hey (Jerome sits opossite Amber) Amber:School is so boring! Mick:I agree Joy:So do i don't you Fabes Fabion: What i was looking at your beautiful face Joy Joy:You know we are not dating! Fabion: i wish we were! Joy:Anyway i agree that school is so boring Fabion: yeah Jerome:I love school Mara:so do i! (Mara smiles at Jerome) (Jerome fake smiles at Mara) Amber:so Mick got any exiting stories? Mara:totally! (Amber and Mick look at her) (Amber makes a face while Mick smiles at her) Mick:Sorry babe fraid not Jerome:(Sarcasticly)Pitty! Amber:(Makes a face) Jerome? (Jerome shrugs tucking into his food) Paticia: Amber stop drooling over Mick and Jerome stop drooling over Mara! Jerome:Mara? Amber:Mara? Mara:Me? Mick:Mara? Patricia:Sorry! Later in Mrs Andrews class: Mrs Andrews:Welcome new students to World litriture class you will be able to pick your own seats (Alfie runs to the back Table for the right chair) Alfie:i call dibs! (Amber sits infront of Alfie and Mara sits in the left seat) Jerome: (walks to Alfie and notices Amber is infront of him) Dude?! Alfie:what i called dibs! (Jerome sits in the right seat) After dinner: (jerome walks into Mara) Jerome: sorry mara mara: sorry. Um, jerome, I was thinking. Do you want to catch a movie with me? Jerome: um...Sorry but...i can't Mara: Why not? Jerome: Nothing its just... Mara; jerome! Jerome: Fine! im in love with someone else! Mara: Really? Who? Jerome: No one Mara: JEROME! Jerome: Amber!!!! Mara: Amber? Jerome: yes! But shes dating that guy! Whats his name? Mick! mara: What if i made a deal with you? Jerome: (Steps closer to her) im listening Mara; I kinda like Mick aswell. You like amber. So if we break them up you can get Amber to like you and i can get Mick to like me! Jerome: Good! I think thats awesome! you are a life saver Mara Jaffray (Hugs her) Mara: So you really like Amber? Jerome: She is so beautiful! I can't get her out of my head! Alfie: (Runs down the stairs) Dude! We gotta run! Jerome: Why? (Loud noise) Victor: ALFIE LEWIS! Alfie: thats our cue! Common! (runs away) Jerome: ok speak to you later mara! Mara: Bye Jerome! (walks away) (Amber is standing there behind a wall listening to their conversation) (She runs away)